Sonamy - Sonic Vs Amy
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: It's a fight. Who will win? Who will be defeated. It could be Sonic? But you know me, I make twists. XD Brofist!


( ) = Words inside the parentheses are the characters talking to themselves.

Some emotions are not mentioned. I hope you you when the characters is angry or sad. You might have to think a little.

$°Πï© V$ Äm¥ (JK)

SONIC VS. AMY

It was a beautiful day at Mobius. Sonic was running. Amy was chasing him with her hammer. Sonic didn't knew Amy was behind him.

"SONIC! COME BACK HERE!"

"Huh? Amy?"

Sonic stopped and looked at Amy.

"Oh hey Amy. You doing okay?"

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY!"

Amy swung her hammer. Sonic dodged it.

"A-Amy...talk to me. Why are you so upset?"

"Don't play dumb! You missed our date!"

"Oh. Our date. Then, let's go right now. If that can make it up to you."

"You wanna go now?"

"This time I'm taking you out. I was busy. Just trust me on this."

"(Sighes) Okay."

"Great. Now take out your hammer."

Amy took out her hammer.

"Umm...Sonic, what are you trying to do?"

"Relax Amy. Now I'm gonna to see Tails. See ya!"

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT OUR...SONIC! COME BACK HERE!"

Amy started chasing him. Sonic looked back.

"Oh man. Wait till she sees what I'm gonna do."

Sonic stopped by a tree. Amy swung her hammer. Sonic dodged it.

"Hey! I just wanted you to follow me!"

Amy raised her hammer.

"GRRR!"

"Alright. I'm done messing around. Just calm down."

"Hmpt!"

"Okay Amy, now we're gonna play a fun game."

Amy looked at Sonic. She smiled a little.

"I like games."

"Here's the rules. You see that tree?"

"Yeah?"

Sonic jumped on a tree branch.

"You can't climb it. But, there's a huge amount of water all around the ground. You have to find a way to get on top of this tree. Without climbing."

"I can swim."

"Ah! You can't swim. Follow the rules Amy."

"Sonic, your rules are not fair!"

"Alright. What I'm saying is, you can't use your hands to get on this tree."

"Oh. Then, what can I do?"

"You have to think."

"Sonic, this game is dumb!"

"HA HA HA HA! How will you get me down then?"

"Now you're acting crazy!"

"I'm just testing you."

"This supposed to be a date. Okay! Let's see how you do it."

"I jumped on this branch. I didn't used my hands."

"GRRR!"

Amy grabbed her hammer and started hitting the tree.

"You come down here!"

"Okay! I'm coming!"

Sonic jumped down. Amy lowered her hammer.

"Amy. You're not great at games."

"I thought this was a date."

"HA HA HA! You know I was messing around."

"GRRR! IF YOU MESS AROUND ONE MORE TIME SONIC, I WILL HIT YOU AT LEAST 100 TIMES!"

Sonic looked away.

"(Perfect. Just as planned.)"

Sonic looked at Amy.

"Why are you acting like this Sonic?"

"Oh I'm just playing Amy. This is the last one okay?"

"(Sighes) Okay..."

"Now, what i want you to do is, to fight me."

"W-What?"

"Come on. Show me what you got."

"B-But..."

"Relax Amy. I'll go easy on you. I won't even touch you."

"S-Sonic! I don't wanna fight you. I don't wanna hurt you. You may be a jerk sometimes but, I would never fight you."

"Maybe you're right. You can't hurt me. Because I'm too fast for you!"

"Sonic, please stop. I'm just gonna go. We'll go out another time."

Amy started walking.

"(Man, she really doesn't want to fight.)"

Sonic ran to her.

"I guess I'll ask Blaze to go out with me."

Amy stopped. She clenched her fist.

"(He's just making you mad. Don't do it.)"

"And maybe I'll hang around with her all day."

"(Just go. Hurting him will make things worse.)"

Amy started walking again.

"Okay, I guess you won't mind when I'll ask other girls out. I might get a girlfriend."

Tears were felling from her eyes. She doesn't want to hurt the blue hedgehog. He was breaking her heart.

"(Sonic...)"

Amy kept walking away.

"(Come on! Just turn around. Wait. I got something!)"

Sonic walked away slowly.

"Well, this is why I ran away. Cause you're nuts. I never liked you Amy. Goodbye Amy."

Amy stopped. She covered her eyes. Her heart was broken. She then, ran to Sonic. Amy swung her hammer. Sonic dodged it.

"Come on Ames. Is that all you got?"

"GRR!"

Amy kept swinging her hammer. Sonic kept dodging it. Then, he slipped on the ground.

"WHOA! I SLIPPED!"

Amy swung her hammer. She smashed her hammer on him. Sonic was flatten down.

"Ow! That hurts."

Sonic jumped up.

"But I'm still standing. I'm a hero! I can't be defeated. How will you beat Eggman if you can't hit me?"

"Grrr!"

Amy swung her hammer. Sonic just kept dodging.

"You're too slow!"

"Sonic! STOP MOVING!"

"Amy! You suck at fighting. What's the point of using your hammer?"

What Sonic just said made Amy snapped. She stopped swinging.

Amy then, looked down. Her eyes were red. No, not exe! She was really mad. She took a good grip of her hammer. Then, started to breathe in air. Sonic was confused. Amy looked at Sonic. Sonic was a little scared.

"A-Amy?"

Amy's hammer started to glow. Sonic stepped back.

"You want me to be stronger? I'll show you Sonic The Hedgehog."

"A-Amy what are you doing?"

Amy started spinning around. It was like she was a spinning top. Sonic's eyed widen.

"This doesn't look good."

Her hammer hit Sonic. He was flying through the air. Amy jumped up and threw her hammer in the air. She rapidly punched Sonic. Raining fists kept hitting Sonic. Then, she grabbed her hammer. They were still in the air. Sonic was amazed what she was doing. Amy held her hammer. She then, slammed Sonic.

"PIKO!"

Sonic was flying through the air at top speed. He crashed into a tree. Sonic was defeated. Amy landed. When she saw him, she gasped. She ran to him.

"SONIC!"

Sonic didn't saw that hammer coming. He tried getting up. Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Sonic. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sonic couldn't say anything. He was hurt. But yet, he was amazed.

"Sonic! Please forgive me! I would never hurt you like that!"

Tears were falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sonic. I wish I never did that. I'll just go. I'm just too much for you. Do whatever you want. I'm not gonna stop you. I'm sorry for chasing you. I just really miss you. And...(sniff)...I really liked you. I promise I'll never bother you again."

Amy started walking.

"Goodbye Sonic. I hope you find someone love."

Sonic made a sad look. Sonic grabbed her hand. Amy turned around.

"Amy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I just wanted you to fight me. Amy...you did great. You're getting stronger. I didn't think I had it in you. Those moves were unbelievable."

Amy looked down.

"I didn't want to hurt you. You just made me upset."

"I was wrong about you Amy. I'm proud of you. And maybe I was a acting like jerk. I just wanted to test you."

"But...why?"

"To see if you can handle taking down the ones who are strong as me. Next time I won't be joking around."

"Let's not fight anymore. I feel bad what I did to you."

"Hey, I'm still protecting you. No one will take you away. Just leave it to me."

"(Sighes) Yeah, I guess."

"Don't feel bad Ames. I'm okay. You don't have to fight. I'm the one saving you guys. Now how about that date I promised you?"

Amy smiled.

"Okay."

Well gotta end it here. Nah. I get curious to see more. But, let's go after the date.

Sonic and Amy were sitting by a tree watching the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Sonic was sleeping. He was snoring loud.

"ZZZZZZ"

"Huh?"

Amy looked at Sonic.

"Sonic?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Great. Now he's sleeping."

Sonic started talking.

"Eggman. Let her go...you evil monster..."

Amy looked at Sonic.

"Sonic?"

"Don't worry Amy...I got you..."

"Umm...is he dreaming?"

"I caught you Amy...don't squeeze me too hard..."

Sonic then, held her. He was actually holding her. Amy was shocked.

"S-Sonic..."

Sonic woke up and looked at Amy.

"Sonic. You're awake already."

"WHA?! AMY?! WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?!"

Amy made a sad look.

"You fell asleep Sonic. You're the one holding me."

Sonic looked at Amy. He letted her go.

"UHH...S-SORRY!"

"It's okay."

Sonic looked around.

"Oh, I'm still here. I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah. You did."

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Tears fell from Amy's eyes. She looked away.

"I just like you so much. If you don't like me me, then just say something. I'm probably a fan girl to you."

"But I do like you."

Amy looked at Sonic.

"Wh-What?"

"Why am I here talking to you Amy? I like you. It's just that. You're scary sometimes."

"What do you mean scary?"

"I mean you can be intimidating sometimes. Or most of the time."

"Hmpt! Is this intimidating?"

Amy kissed him. Holding him tight. Sonic pulled away.

"Yep! Like that. That's too much Amy. Chill out."

"I'm sorry."

Amy held Sonic soft. She kissed his lips. Sonic was gonna pull away, but he kissed her back. She was holding him gently, pressing her lips on his. Then, Sonic pulled away.

"Did anyone say you were soft Amy?"

Amy blushed.

"Sonic...I love you."

"I love you too."

They both kissed and held each other.

"So, you wanna keep this a secret?"

"Just don't let the others catch us."

"Whatever you say, Soniku."

"You see? Intimidating!"

"(Giggles) I'm just messing around."

"You know, this isn't so bad. I was so shy to tell you how I felt."

"So this means you'll marry me?"

Sonic made a -_-

"I'm joking. I can wait. Whenever you're read-"

"Shh..."

Sonic kissed her. Any held him tight.

"Mmm...Sonic..."

SHAZAAM! THE END!

YEAH! XD ANOTHER GREAT STORY ACCOMPLISH!

BROFIST!


End file.
